


Thrown Into Chaos

by klutzy_girl



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Reconciliation, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Haley gets pregnant after a one night stand and then Andy comes back. Both their lives are thrown into chaos as a result.





	Thrown Into Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Modern Family nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Haley clung hard to denial about her symptoms at first, hoping that if she just ignored the situation, it wasn’t happening. When the dam finally broke, she sat down on the couch and stared into space, knowing she needed to talk to her mother. Fear overwhelmed her at first but she finally worked up the courage and walked into the kitchen. “Mom?”

Claire turned to face her. “Yeah?”

Haley took a few deep breaths before plunging ahead. “I think I’m pregnant.”

Claire sucked in a breath. “You’re not sure?” she prodded in concern.

Haley frowned. “You’re not surprised!” she accused her mother.

“Honey, food poisoning doesn’t last for two weeks. Have you gone out and bought a pregnancy test? We’ll make an appointment with the OB/GYN if the result is what we think it’s going to be.” Claire clapped her eldest on the shoulder.

“There’s a few in my room. Never thought I’d need them but surprise!” Haley laughed nervously and then fled to her bedroom. She had gotten them just in case she ever found herself in this situation but never thought it’d actually happen to her. A scare a while ago necessitated the use of a pregnancy test then but this time she knew for sure that it was more than a suspicion. 

And so when all three pregnancy tests read a positive result, neither Haley nor Claire were shocked. Claire grabbed her daughter’s hand and squeezed it. “You have options we can talk about, Haley. Your father and I will support you and any decision you make.” 

Haley wanted to throw up (probably a combination of morning sickness and fear) but she managed to nod her head. “I’m going to keep the baby,” she decided. She was scared shitless about so many things but wanted this.

“Okay. Let’s call your OB/GYN and make an appointment. We’ll tell the rest of the family afterwards. I know you’re scared but we’ll get through this, Haley. You’re not alone,” Claire assured her.

Haley expected a lot of anger and yelling. She bit her lip and stared at her mother. “Why aren’t you screaming? I know you must be disappointed and angry.”

Claire sighed. “I’ve had a few weeks to come to terms with this. But you’re an adult and I can’t control your life, no matter how much I want to sometimes. I wish you’d been more responsible but I know accidents happen. You weren’t planned but your father and I never once regretted having you.”

She teared up. “Thanks, Mom.” The two women hugged for a few minutes before pulling apart.

Then Claire looked at Haley. “I have to ask - what about the father?”

She looked down at the tub for a few seconds. “Not involved - it was a one night stand,” she confessed, ashamed.

Claire squeezed her eyes shut. “That’s okay. I meant it when I told you that your father and I would support you. But you’re going to have to find a real job and maybe think about an apartment.” She didn’t exactly want a baby in the house again but they’d make it work if it came down to it.

“I’ll start looking tonight,” Haley vowed.

They then made an appointment with Haley’s OB/GYN - luckily, there was a slot open after a cancellation so they got in rather quickly. A blood test and ultrasound confirmed what they already knew.

 

When Phil got home from showing a house, Haley and Claire were sitting in the kitchen, unusually quiet. “What’s going on?” he asked them in concern.

Haley stood up quickly, wincing at the dizziness her action caused, and looked at her face. “I’m pregnant.”

Phil immediately hugged her. “I suspected - your food poisoning excuse stopped being believable about a week ago - but your mother and I are here for you, Haley. What do you need?”

Haley did a double take. “You’re not mad?” The fact that neither of them were furious was throwing her for a loop.

“Of course not. It’s a little weird we’re going to be grandparents but hey, that’s life! And you’re a grown woman now.” Truthfully, he hoped and figured this would help her grow up a little bit - she had reverted back to her old personality for a bit but maybe that would change now that she had to deal with such a life changing event.

Telling the rest of the family with Phil and Claire’s support was a lot easier than Haley thought it’d be - both Alex and Luke were surprised and she enjoyed the looks of shock on their faces. “I’m going to be a great-grandfather?” Jay moaned.

Gloria elbowed him. “Congratulate Haley,” she hissed.

Claire laughed. “I think your grandfather’s in a tailspin,” she whispered to Haley.

“Sorry, Grandpa?” she tried.

“I always knew this would happen someday but I didn’t realize the jig would be up so quickly! What am I going to do?” Jay whined. 

“Dad, we’re supporting Haley so over it already.” Claire didn’t have patience for her dad’s meltdown today, as much as she loved him - Haley needed him.

Jay finally snapped out of it. “I’m sorry, Haley. Good luck and congratulations,” he finally told her.

“Thanks, Grandpa.” Haley knew he wasn’t exactly happy about her pregnancy but she hadn’t expected everybody to be thrilled by her news.

But as long as she had her family’s support, Haley knew she’d rock single parenthood.

 

By her fourth month of pregnancy, Haley had found a real job and moved into a two bedroom apartment. She enjoyed her freedom even though it wasn’t going to last much longer. Her phone started ringing one night while she was watching a movie and her eyes widened when she saw Andy’s name. As much as Haley wanted to answer it, she rejected the call - he didn’t deserve to be dragged into her mess nor have to deal with the fact that she was pregnant with another man’s baby. Her heart broke but she had to accept that she couldn’t be with the man she loved. She rolled over so she was on her back and burst into tears. Haley was thankful to have her mom and Gloria around for advice (her step-grandmother was especially helpful in regards to single motherhood) but going at this alone was absolutely terrifying. What if she fucked up her kid? There were so many unknowns she was breaking under the weight of it all. So she cried herself to sleep and put on a brave face in front of her family and friends (Claire and Gloria saw right through her but knew they had to wait for her to come to them, otherwise she’d bolt). 

When Haley’s phone rang again three days later and she saw it was Andy again, she rejected the call once more. Claire saw the name beforehand and exchanged a concerned glance with Gloria. “Haley, is that Andy calling you?” she finally asked. 

“Yeah.” And Haley left at that but of course, Claire and Gloria couldn’t help but pry.

“Have you talked to him yet?” Claire questioned.

She shook her head. “Nah, there’s no point.”

That stopped Gloria dead in her tracks. “Why is there no point?” 

“Because I’m knocked up from a one night stand. It’s just best if we both move on.”

“You should call him back,” Gloria urged, immediately noting the sad look on her step-granddaughter’s face.

“Honey, you need to have a life. Andy was your first love. Sure, it’s likely hard raising another man’s baby, but if he loves you, he won’t care.” At least Claire hoped he felt that way but there was no way to tell for sure.

“You don’t have to struggle by yourself, Haley. Ask for help if you need it.” Gloria knew it wasn’t easy to take someone up on that offer but Haley needed to get it through her head she wasn’t alone.

“Call him and see what he wants,” Claire told her daughter.

Haley rolled her eyes but finally gave in to their urging and called Andy back. “Haley! Hi,” Andy said. 

“Hi, Andy. What’s up?” Haley waved Gloria and Claire out of the room so they could have privacy but she knew they’d eavesdrop anyway.

“I’m back in California now - for good - and wanted to find out what’s going on with you. I miss you,” Andy admitted.

Haley smiled despite herself but she knew this happy reunion couldn’t last. “I miss you too, Andy, but I have to tell you something.”

“Yeah?” he asked, suddenly apprehensive.

She decided ripping off the band-aid right away was the way to go. “I’m four months pregnant,” she finally told him.

Dead silence for about fifteen seconds, during which Haley expected him to hang up the phone. “Wow. Congratulations to you and your boyfriend,” he finally said.

“Thank you, but the father’s not in the picture. I’m doing this by myself - my family’s irritating the fuck out of me, though. They just want what’s best for me, and I realize that, but there’s only so much hovering I can take.” God, why was she falling back into old habits so quickly?

“Oh. Well, we can talk about that over lunch tomorrow, if you want?”

“Not a date, Andy. Just two old friends catching up.” She needed him to know upfront so they didn’t get their hearts broken. 

“I know that, Haley. We’ll meet at our usual place tomorrow at 12:30?” 

“That’s great! I have the day off work so this’ll work out. Bye, Andy.” Haley grinned and hung up the phone. 

“Good luck!” Claire called through the door.

“Get back together!” chimed in Gloria.

Haley sighed. “Stop meddling!” She needed to figure out how to do everything on her own and them pushing her towards Andy wasn’t helping.

 

The next morning, a nervous Haley found something to wear that accentuated her growing abdomen (to remind Andy that they couldn’t get back together) and played with her straw after arriving at the restaurant. She stood up and Andy’s eyes widened when he saw her but the two of them hugged after he walked in. “It’s nice to see you.”

“You’re glowing, Haley.”

“Am I?” She felt disgusting all the time but that came with the territory according to the women in her life.

He nodded. “You really are. Pregnancy suits you.”

Haley blushed and the two of them sat down. They talked about their lives the past few years (ignoring her pregnancy for the time being) as they ordered and waited for their food. The conversation slowed to a stop while they ate but afterwards, they began to discuss the elephant in the room. “The father’s not involved because it was a one night stand,” she explained to him, embarrassed.

“Haley, you don’t have to be embarrassed. You’re going to be a kick-ass mom and this baby will know that you love them. Yes, these aren’t ideal circumstances but you seem to have a fantastic support system. Let me help.”

Haley sighed. “I was afraid of this. Andy, you don’t want me like this. This isn’t your baby. Yes, we love each other but we broke up two years ago and we need to leave the past where it belongs. We can be friends, though, if you want?” She wouldn’t mind that, even though it’d kill her.

Andy knew she’d misunderstood immediately. He respected her wishes but that wasn’t was this was about. “Haley, I can be your nanny. You’re going to need someone to watch the baby, right?”

“Yeah. Why would you want to do this anyway?”

“Because it’s you,” he answered and left it at that.

“I’ll think about it. Give me some time.”

“That’s all I ask. And it’s really nice to be back in your life.” Andy winked at her and she giggled.

Regaining their friendship was definitely a priority for Andy and Haley, and they both refused to think about a reconciliation. 

 

Andy was with Haley when she found out she was expecting a little girl and they celebrated by going out for ice cream. “I’m glad we’re friends again,” she told him. The past month had been the happiest for her since discovering her pregnancy.

“So am I.” He loved this woman so much but he’d happily be her friend for the rest of their lives. It hurt they couldn’t have more but he’d work through it.

“I was really worried about having a boy,” she admitted. She hadn’t even admitted her fears to Claire and Gloria about having a son.

“You would have been an amazing mom to a son, Haley. But your little girl is going to be so lucky.”

She leaned over and impulsively kissed his cheek. “You’re amazing.” 

“And so are you.” He kissed her cheek and the two of them headed to the movie theater. 

 

By her seventh month of pregnancy, Haley was over it and couldn’t wait to meet her daughter. Everything hurt and she just wanted the baby out of her already. “Why do I have to massage your ankles?” Luke whined.

“Shut up and stop complaining.”

“Luke, be nice to your sister,” Claire told him as she walked past.

Haley laughed at the look of outrage on her brother’s face. “Why aren’t you yelling at her? She’s the one being mean.”

“Because she’s pregnant and has a ton of hormones coursing through her body. So be nice,” Claire ordered.

“Get used to it, buddy,” Phil advised. 

“But isn’t this Andy’s job?”

“He didn’t get me pregnant,” Haley reminded her brother yet again.

“Really? Huh,” was Luke’s standard response. 

Haley pulled herself up when the doorbell rang and Andy walked in two minutes later. “I got you some chocolate chip cookies,” he told her, handing her the bag he had been holding.

“He might as well be the father,” Alex muttered under her breath.

Haley glared at her sister but thanked Andy for the purchase and tore into her cookies. She had been craving them all morning and had texted him for help - thankfully, he had gone to the bakery for her. “These are absolutely fucking amazing.”

“I’m glad you’re happy. And how are you feeling?” a concerned Andy pressed.

“I’m okay. Ankles are still swollen like crazy but Luke was just helping me with those.”

“Against my will!” Luke shouted.

“Shut up and deal with it!” Claire shouted back.

“I’m so glad Haley has her own place even though she’s here most of the time anyway.” Alex couldn’t wait to meet her niece, though. Thank God there were only two months to go.

Andy leaned down so he was face to face with Haley’s stomach. “And how are you, Miss Amelia? Giving your mommy any other problems?” Haley was still stuck on a middle name but had settled on Amelia just a few days earlier. She had considered using Alice until realizing it was way too close to Alex and scrapped the name.

Amelia responded by giving a hard kick. “Okay, that hurts Mommy. You need to be nice,” Haley admonished, still finding it a little weird she was about to be a mom. 

The baby responded by kicking again and Andy laughed. “Be good,” he ordered and the baby kicked yet again. 

“She loves you,” Haley murmured as realization hit. Fuck. How was she supposed to handle this? Andy was already attached to Amelia and she wasn’t even born yet, and the baby clearly liked the sound of his voice already.

“And I love her. She seems like a pretty cool kid already,” Andy replied oblivious to his ex-girlfriend’s panic.

 

Three weeks later, Haley wished she could get comfortable. Her pregnancy was winding down and she was both excited and terrified about labor and delivery. Plus, she couldn’t ignore anymore that she was still head over heels in love with Andy. “You look worried.” She watched from the kitchen as he set up the crib and shook herself out of her thoughts.

“I’m not worried,” she worried.

“Haley, I know you. Something’s bothering you. Tell me what it is.”

She really didn’t want to but she needed to get this off her chest. “Are you still in love with me?”

He dropped the tool in his hands. “What?”

“I need to know, Andy.” This could set them down a new life-changing path. She didn’t want to trap Andy into something he wasn’t responsible for but he had been by her side for the past few months without any complaints.

He stood up and walked over to her. “I’ve never stopped loving you, Haley. You and this baby - although she’s not mine biologically - mean everything to me.

Haley’s world shuddered to a standstill. “You think of Amelia as yours?”

“Yeah, I do. I tried so hard not to but it didn’t work. You’re the love of my life, Haley Dunphy. I want to marry you someday and raise this little girl together.”

She started crying and for once, it wasn’t because of the hormones. “I’m not trapping you into anything? I’m a mess and I’m fucking terrified about what’s next.”

He wiped the tears off her face. “I’m terrified too but we can do this. I’ve practically moved in already, right? We’re together most of the time anyway. You don’t have to worry about going this alone. And blood be damned, Amelia is _my_ daughter.”  
“I love you so fucking much, Andy Bailey.” Haley leaned up and kissed him. They were back together for good this time and couldn’t wait to meet Amelia. So, after Andy finished putting together the crib, the two of them settled in to wait impatiently for their daughter.

 

Haley went into labor two days after her due date and the labor progressed so quickly, poor Manny (stopping by for a quick visit) had to deliver the baby by himself before the ambulance arrived. Embarrassed, she could only thank him profusely on the way to the hospital. Andy was the first one to burst into her room and she could only smile at her boyfriend. “Meet our daughter. It felt like she clawed her way out of me,” she told him, handing Amelia over.

“Hi, baby girl. I’m your daddy and I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to see you be born,” Andy cooed. 

Amelia responded by opening her eyes and making noises at her father. Haley melted. “Give me back my baby, please,” she demanded about five minutes later.

Andy laughed but complied just as Claire, Phil, Alex, and Luke showed up. “Wow, she’s gross,” Luke said and everyone glared at him.

“She’s so tiny,” Alex whispered in awe.

“You want to hold her?” Haley didn’t want to give her up again but knew she had to.

Alex gasped when Andy deposited Amelia in her arms. “Wow.”

“Does my granddaughter have a full name yet?” Claire demanded.

An exhausted Haley grinned knowingly. “Amelia’s full name is Amelia Bailey Dunphy.” 

Andy, deep in conversation with Phil, stopped talking immediately. “Her middle name is Bailey?” he checked.

“Yeah. I considered giving her your last name because you are her father in every way that counts but I want her to have my last name.” Haley was keeping her last name if and when they got married because she didn’t want to be Haley Bailey. Other children they might have would get his last name, however.

He responded by tearing up and kissing her. “Thank you,” he told her.

“You’re welcome.”

Phil picked up Amelia and started talking to his granddaughter. “You have two amazing parents, kiddo. You’re so lucky.”

Amelia started to cry and so he handed her back over to Haley. Claire and Alex both took some pictures of the family of three so they could remember the moment. “I did this on my own without any drugs. It hurt so fucking much,” Haley told her mother once the baby finally calmed down.

Claire only shook her head and laughed. “Welcome to motherhood. Get used to it.” 

 

Haley and Amelia left the hospital the next day and Phil recorded the moment on his phone so they’d always have it. Andy doted on both his girlfriend and daughter, which drove Haley up the wall after a few weeks, especially now that her pregnancy was over. But the two of them quickly adjusted to parenthood and in fact, Amelia took part in her dad’s proposal. “You’re asking me to marry you.” Haley’s mouth dropped open in shock after she spied the ring in Amelia’s tiny hand.

Andy nodded. “What do you say?” 

“Of course I’ll marry you!” After he took the ring out of Amelia’s hand and set her down in her bouncy chair, Andy wasn’t surprised when Haley jumped into his arms and peppered him with kisses. 

Andy and Haley married just three months later - the wedding came together quickly and neither wanted to wait so they just went ahead and did it. Phil cried walking his daughter down the aisle, which set Haley off, but the wedding went off without a hitch. 

A year after marrying, Haley and Andy welcomed their second child, a daughter named Molly. They bought a house and moved in prior to her birth. Amelia was somewhat jealous of her younger sister but quickly grew to love her. Their third and last daughter, Lydia, joined the family two years later. Haley and Andy adored the hell out of Amelia, Molly, and Lydia, and made sure they had everything they needed. Andy had adopted Amelia shortly after getting married, and although she wasn’t his biologically, Amelia Dunphy grew up with a father that loved her and didn’t treat her any differently than her sisters. Haley was grateful to Claire and Gloria for making her call Andy back because it had led them down this path. They belonged together and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't shake the feeling that Haley (or Alex, if they want to surprise us) is going to face an unplanned pregnancy at some point in the next two seasons. Wanted to wait until canon proved me right to write this but I couldn't wait that long. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
